Pieces of the Rock
by AndiCullen104
Summary: Leah and Embry are both facing personal issues they would rather not be dealing with. When mating instincts kick in, and the pair come together physically, will they find love? Or is it just another legend taking away their choices?


**Full Summary- ****Leah was shocked to discover that the tribal stories she grew up listening to are a lot more realistic than she could ever imagine. Struck with the pain of losing her ex to imprinting and her father to a fatal heart attack, Leah struggles to hold on to the lingering wisps of happiness still remaining in her now desolate life.**

**Embry Call, one of the wolf boys, is struggling to come to terms with his parentage; apart from knowing that his father was part of the Quileute tribe, he knows little else about the man who sired him. Will Embry ever find out who his father is, or will he be stuck in the dark until he takes matters into his own hands, or will his mother finally tell him the truth?**

**Intense mating instincts take over and eventually drive the pair of troubled wolves together. But is it love, or is it just another legend that takes away their choices? **

**Pieces of the Rock**

**Written by AndiCullen104**

**Thanks to my beta jackie1991 for making the summary and this chapter so much better!**

**Author's note- This was originally a O/S and I had written this for another site under a different account, but I have decided to expand this story. Thank you for taking the time to read my story, and I would love to hear your thoughts on it.**

LEAH'S STORY

Don't you hate it how life always has a way of being able to make you suffer until you're at breaking point? Well, my life just pushed me over the edge, and now I find myself in a constant stream of steady pain and anguish. This causes inevitable anger to build within me, wanting others to feel the grief that has been bestowed upon me. I guess that's why people think of me as heartless.

Chilling winds whip my black hair behind my shoulders like a fan as I sit on the ledge of a cliff top, watching the dark clouds loom over-head as they attempt to swallow me up in their depths of darkness. My feet are dangling over the cliff edge, as if I'm taunting the angry waves to damage me further. _Like that's even possible!_ I look up at the clouds again and contemplate all the painful memories currently playing havoc on my mind.

Sam was the first agonizing memory to hit me. I've always loved him, and I always will. We were high-school sweethearts, and we were inseparable. Thinking back to happier times, I soon find myself wrapped up in the pleasant thoughts of my beloved Sam. It was like I was in his arms again instead of sitting here, alone and empty, in the brewing storm. I longed to be able to brush my lips against his. Run my hands through his silky black tresses as he gazed down lovingly at me. I was lost in my thoughts, reliving a rather fond memory of much happier time.

_I'm at the sink, washing dishes in the now murky water, when I suddenly feel a pair of strong, but familiar arms, wrap around my waist from behind. I let out a shocked yelp, which was followed closely by his booming laughter. Before he could register any movement, my hands scooped up as much water they could hold, and I turned my torso slightly and tossed the water at Sam, halting his amusement. I turned around after I had shut off the sink. He wiped his dripping forehead on my navy shirt, which didn't faze me at all as my eyes scanned the dirty water stains on his white t-shirt._

"_Hopefully that'll teach you not to sneak up on me again." I scowled at him teasingly._

"_Lee-lee, you should have seen your face! It was so worth getting wet!" Sam's smile spread across his face, causing me to smile back in reaction. "Is there anything I could to do to make up for it?" _

_His brown eyes dazed me to silence. Sam leaned towards me, letting his hot breath prickle the skin of my cheek. He slowly placed tender kisses down my throat and back up. My hands tangled into his satin black hair tugging his face closer to my mouth. Sam's lips whispered against mine "I love you, Leah." And then he gently and very passionately kissed me. I could feel all the love he had for me, it seemed to sing out of him. His strong arms wrapped around my waist closing all space between us. After a while, I pulled back needing to say something. _

"_I love you too, Sam." Sam's mouth quickly reformed to my lips hungrier. I was just as eager and my hands trailed down his chest feeling every ripple of muscle he had. In that one perfect moment, I knew I would love him forever. _

Suddenly ripped from my memory, I force my eyes closed as I try to rein in the anger brewing inside me, my hands shaking at my sides as I think of my lost love. Hot tremors roll down my spine, and I clench my teeth together as I attempt to keep my wolf at bay.

_I will not phase, I will NOT phase!_ I can't afford to, not with Sam and the younger kids currently being in their wolf forms. There was no way in hell that I was going to let my anger get the best of me. If I phased right now, I would be stuck in Sam's head and forced to hear about his Emily, which brought me to my next memory…

"_How could you do this to me?" I screamed as I walked in seeing my boyfriend kissing my cousin Emily. The moment I yelled, they seem to realize they were no longer alone. Emily's eyes peeled away from Sam reluctantly to turn to me, she gasped. I could feel the tears sting my eyes and I bolted out of the door. _

I will not cry in front of them! _I chanted in my head over and over again. My sense of direction was gone as I ran deeper and deeper into the thick green forest. All my mind could comprehend was the need to get as far away from the pair of them as possible. The tears poured out of my eyes while the pain in my heart rippled throughout my body. I fell to the ground once my legs became too tired to keep running. The tears quickly turned into sobs, causing my chest to ache more. A hole replaced where my heart use to be and with it came an unbearable agony like I'd never felt before. _

_I punched the ground as hard as I could, to try to feel something other than the throbbing in my chest. A warm hand suddenly gripped my fist gently and pulled me to my feet. My eyes were facing the dark brown eyes that I adored._

"_Get away from me," I tried to choke out between sobs. Yanking my hand away when I realized he wasn't going to let me go._

"_Lee-lee, I never meant to hurt you. It's out of my control. I wish I could explain it," he pleaded, his eyes trying to will my mind into believing him. I barked out a sarcastic laugh. _

"_It's out of my control!" I mocked him harshly. He was about to respond but I quickly continued on. _

"_Well, since you can't explain it, then let me. You had your arms wrapped around my cousin Emily, and it just gets worse! Your tongue was practically down her throat. Yet here you stand saying you never meant to hurt me." Sam's hands shook at his sides. _He looks ready to explode… _Sam seemed to be completely ignoring me, because his eyes were closed. I watched angrily as he took several deep breaths._

"_Leah, please just hear me out." Fury was emanating off of him in waves. What the hell did he have to be mad about? I never cheated on him; I was the one who stayed faithful. _

"_No, Sam, I don't want to hear your pathetic excuse for not being able to keep your hands to yourself. I hope you and Emily will be very happy." I spat the words at him, each one dripping with acid._

The throbbing in my chest echoed in my mind as I recalled that memory. I know now that a wolf can't control who they imprint on, but that didn't ease my suffering in the slightest. Why couldn't Sam imprint on me? Weren't we meant to be together? Tears slide down my cheek, and in a flash, the back of my hand is rubbing them away. I thought I was done crying over Sam, but the anguish still feels so fresh. It hurts more when I'm phased as a wolf since I can read his mind. I knew that he wished I could move on, and that he also wants to avoid me at all costs. Didn't he realize it's not so easy getting over someone that you thought you would marry some day?

The whole pack agreed on avoiding me and, though it upset me, I would never admit it. I probably bought it on myself but no one understands how hard it was to have this ache in my chest. Not only did I have to say goodbye to Sam, but my father had recently passed away.

_The white hallway seemed to envelope me as the seconds dragged on. My father was rushed to the hospital from after a massive heart attack. I held my mom's hand tightly hoping to find some comfort. My mother's shoulders were bent forward as she fought against another round of sobs. Tears threatened to come pouring out of my eyes but I was determined not to let them fall. I've become good at holding them in, I haven't cried in what seems like years. _

_My younger brother, Seth, sat on the other side of me; he had his head in his hands worrying like the rest of us. Occasionally he'd lift his head and his sad brown eyes gazed into mine wordlessly telling me he was scared stiff. Seth was always the nice, happy go lucky kid. He was definitely in contrast to me and everyone knew that. Though I would never tell him, I didn't think I could have survived without him by my side. _

_Moments later the doctor who tried to save my dad came out with a somber expression. We were on our feet at once hoping to hear good news. She looked sadly into my mother's eyes as she gently spoke. It was like she was consoling a child who had woken up from a nightmare. My mind couldn't wrap around what she was saying. It rebelled against believing this horrible news. I felt my hands shake violently at my sides as the heat began to build inside me. Filling me up to explode into the gray wolf I hated. My eyes barely registered the fact that my mom was leaning on Seth for support. Her sobs echoed throughout the entire hallway. Tears came from my brother's eyes as he held our mother. I felt my lungs pushing against my chest preparing me for the transformation. _

_The process came to a complete halt as the man I never wanted to see again stepped into view. He hugged my mother murmuring comforting things to her. The rage and pain twisted inside me almost making me feel dizzy under the weight of it. Sam turned quickly and his traumatized eyes stared at mine. A growl started to rumble in my chest as I glared back at him. I found myself running to the ladies' room. My chest allowed the ache to suffocate me. My dad left me and I never even got to say goodbye. Never will I be able to tell him how sorry I was about what I had said and done after Sam left me. I wish I was able to tell him how much I loved him. I grabbed a hold of the pastel counter not being able to hold myself up anymore. _

_My dad was the only one who truly understood me, other than Sam, and now I had lost them both. _

Never in my life before now could I truly say I was really alone.

I shuddered from the too recent memory, the heat of anger slowly subsiding, giving way to the cold tendrils of sadness and grief. As I watch the dark waves below me, crashing into the brown rocks of the cliff in an endless cycle of violence, I realize the irony of my life now, and how closely I resemble that of the scene below me.

As the waves crash against the rocks, they slowly take pieces of the cliff with them, much like each of the painful memories that constantly toy with my mind seem to take away pieces of the old Leah, transforming me into something else, something cold and angry and bitter.

Will I ever get those pieces of me back? Or will happiness become but a faint memory, never to return?

**Author's note- Thank you Jackie for helping me with this chapter and making it pretty! And thank you to all who have read this chapter and I hope to hear your thoughts on it. I know there is no Embry in this chapter but he'll be coming soon. **


End file.
